blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Banshrae (5e Race)
Banshrae "Dance, my prey! Dance! Hahahahaha!" -Aepaucia Zenith, Banshrae Assassin, playing with her target. Physical Description Banshrae are very skinny and sleek fey creatures, which resemble humanoid insects. They are slightly taller than humans, at 5-and-a-half to 6-and-a-half feet tall, and they are about half of their weight. Their hair colors are in a range of spectrums equal to humanity's, and their skin can be either pale or dark. Their eyes can be dark blue, deep purple, bright green, or amber yellow. They possess no mouths, speaking using telepathy instead of regular speech. History Banshrae are crafty and cold-hearted fey, possessing very high agility. They were originally created in the Feywild to be guardians of the less-powerful fey, by the gods, but then they thought of those they were made to protect were weak, and decided to scorn them, instead. They are thought of as the fey counterpart to the Thri-Kreen, as they possess some similar characteristics, however the Banshrae and Thri-Kreen both deny this fact. Society Banshrae are typically nomadic, preferring to stay in small groups, usually never reaching above 5 or 6 members. Banshrae mercenary bands are commonplace, as the nomadic groups are skilled fighters and acrobats, making them sought after by many wealthy people who wish for expert assassins. Relationships Banshrae are typically frowned on by lawful societies, as their chaotic natures and cold ways can get under their skin. However, Thri-Kreen are very accepting of them, as are Elves, so it is not uncommon to see Banshrae befriend or even marry those races. Banshrae feel very hostile towards constructs, such as Mineralis, as they feel that it defies the way of life. Banshrae Names Banshrae names come from the Sylvan tongue, and sound very fluent and graceful to the ear. They typically take their last names from Elves, Thri-Kreen, or Sylvan. Male: Quiondo, Pirius, Lus, Laius Female: Soxta, Jaia, Aepia, Tecria Banshrae Traits Typically cold-hearted insectoid humanoids of the feywild, Banshrae are agile humanoids, their sleek figures and sharp sight making them excellent adventurers. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age. Banshrae, being members of the Fey, live very long lives. They are considered mature at 50 years old, and can live to be up to 600 years old. Alignment. Banshrae do not care very much for other races, aside from seeing them like toys, typically preferring to keep to themselves. They are typically Neutral, leaning on the Chaotic side. Size. Banshrae are slightly larger than humans, at 5'6"-6'6" tall, and weighing between 60-80 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. Mouthless Fey. ''You have no mouth. You cannot do any tasks which would require a mouth, but you do not need to eat or breathe. ''Telepathy. ''You cannot speak, and can instead communicate telepathically with any creature within 60 ft. of you that shares a language with you. You can speak with 2 creatures at 50 ft., 3 at 40, 4 at 30, 5 at 20, and 6 at 10 ft. away. ''Lesser Darkvision. ''You have 30 ft. of Darkvision. ''Bug-Eyed and Swift-Footed. ''You have proficiency with Perception and Acrobatics. ''Mantid Dance. ''Once per long rest, as a bonus action, you can add your Dexterity modifier to your Armor Class, a second time if it's already added, and non-magical non-spell ranged attacks have disadvantage against you, until your next turn. ''Languages. You can read, understand, and write Common, and Sylvan.Category:Races